


Le festival du soleil levant

by Miss_Rust



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, As in I only took some city names hfhfh, Celebrations, Concepts, Dragon Age Lore, Fantasy, Festivals, Français | French, I wrote this in French first but i might also put it into English, Inspired by..., Original Fantasy, Original Fiction, Published out of spite, Sun Festival, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: C’était au mois d’août, à la fin de la saison des pluies que se trouvait, à Nevarre, le festival du soleil levant.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Le festival du soleil levant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patatarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/gifts).



> There is a story behind this story! 
> 
> This was written by me in my french class during my Abitur when we first got the task to write "anything".   
> I, of course, put a shit ton of effort into it and handed it in. The next day, my teacher made me wait after class and then asked me if I had copied the text from somewhere, because she didn't believe I'd be able to write this myself, by myself. Of course, nothing had in fact, happened, and it was just me running off with an ability to do some worldbuilding. I only took the names from some Dragon Age lore for the country and cities. 
> 
> I was in fact so shaken, I stopped writing for another 3 years. I plan to write this into a bigger thing but it might be some time! I just love worldbuilding (it will most likely also be in English since my french is not this good anymore hahaha) 
> 
> This was beta'd by my very good friend @Patatarte for helping and hyping me! 
> 
> Now though, Enjoy!

C’était au mois d’août, à la fin de la saison des pluies que se trouvait, à Nevarre, le festival du soleil levant. Nevarre était la ville marchande à l’est de Tevinte, une ville si jolie et abondante qu’au temps du festival quasiment tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

La ville était bâtie dans une crique assez raide au creux d’une montagne. Les petits ruisseaux venant de la haute montagne coulaient plus bas, pour se jeter dans le Peruvier, le plus grand fleuve du pays. Beaucoup des petites ruelles et des escaliers qui s’élançaient vers le ciel faisaient ressembler la ville à un labyrinthe enchanté. En bas de la ville, au bord du fleuve, il y avait le port avec ses bateaux à voiles et barques de pêche. L’eau du fleuve était bleu azur et si clair qu’on pouvait voir le fond.

Comme le spectacle durait du début de la première semaine jusqu’à la nuit de pleine lune, la durée des festivités changeait tous les ans. Toutefois, le plus grand spectacle concernait toujours le fleuve, le Peruvier. Chaque année, il était destiné à être teinté de plusieurs couleurs, un procédé qui débutait par la couleur bleu azur du fleuve. Selon le nombre des jours jusqu’à la fin du festival, les couleurs changeait quotidiennement. Le dernier jour, la couleur du fleuve était jaune, comme le soleil qui était alors célébré..

Au marché qui se trouvait à l’ouest de la ville et en haut du fleuve, les gens faisaient la fête au lieu de marchander. Ils se bariolaient, se vêtaient des tenues traditionnelles du pays, et mangeaient sous le soleil. L’air humide de la saison des pluies avait été balayée grâce au soleil, ainsi donc les habitants et visiteurs pouvaient célébrer à l’extérieur, au-delà des murs clos des maisons. Ils dansaient autour des petits ruisseaux, en haut des ponts, devant la mairie du centre ville.

En face de Nevarre, sur l'autre rive du Peruvier, il y avait un feu d’artifice chaque soir à minuit. Une personne une personne sélectionnée à l'avance, traversait le fleuve en bateau festif, et allumait de sa main les feux d'artifices aux couleurs du jour. Pendant la minute du feu d’artifice, tous les gens devaient trouver un partenaire parmi la foule qu'ils embrassaient autant de fois que des jours de festival passés. Le festival du soleil levant se terminait vers trois heures du matin le jour suivant la nuit de pleine lune. Après cet événement, la ville retournait alors à son quotidien.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Laissez-moi un peu d'amour!


End file.
